


强取豪夺之后(换头非原创）

by leffimera



Category: dongyun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leffimera/pseuds/leffimera
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kang dongho
Kudos: 1





	强取豪夺之后(换头非原创）

东允换头文。  
《强取豪夺以后》作者：橘子又圆又甜  
CP：姜东浩×郑允浩  
一个小美人受以为自己在强制爱对方，被对方搞得哭唧唧还很愧疚的故事。  
年少轻狂时，郑允浩对姜东浩一见钟情，仗着家世背景死缠烂打，还借用下三滥的手段强取豪夺。  
多年后，郑允浩已不是当年人人敬畏的郑家独子，被自己强迫过的姜东浩却成了炙手可热的人物。  
郑允浩自觉亏欠姜东浩良多，因此身负愧疚，对姜东浩百依百顺无所不从。  
PS：小甜饼。特别短。车技烂。  
第一章 重逢  
郑允浩走出电梯后就拐弯走向大门，目光从巨幅玻璃窗上滑过，看到窗外撑着遮阳伞走过的行人，想着昨天看到的天气预报，说这两天会有暴雨，也不知道是真的假的。  
还没走到门口，裤兜里的手机突然响了，他顿住脚步，拿出来看了眼，屏幕上显示着“郑岭阳”的名字。  
郑允浩眉眼间的冷淡散了一些，他边走路边滑到接听，“喂”了一声。  
郑岭阳的声音向来沉稳成熟，但这次却显得有几分焦急。  
“郑哥你在哪？”  
郑允浩走到旋转大门的门口，顺着旋转方向往出走：“刚下楼，怎么了？”  
郑岭阳急道：“姜东浩回来了！而且好像新成立的分部就在你们那片儿。”  
郑允浩正好一脚踏出大门，还没有下台阶。郑岭阳的声音传进耳朵的同时，他也看到了对面大厦新安装上的名号，想起中午吃饭时同事们讨论对面大楼易主的事情，他沉默了一下，“嗯”了声，尽量平静道：“我知道了。”  
郑岭阳迟疑道：“郑哥……”  
郑允浩又看了一眼对面高楼上显著的“姜氏集团”几个大字，拐到公司大楼的侧面，放缓脚步，望着路上川流不息的车辆，轻轻笑了笑：“岭阳你不用担心，都是好几年前的事情了，我早就放下了。说起来过去的事情也是我的错，如果有机会再见，我应该给他道个歉的。”  
郑岭阳：“万一他对当年的事情怀恨在心怎么办？”  
郑允浩声音听起来还带着笑意，与平时别无二致：“不会的，姜东浩他……”他说到这个名字的时候不易察觉的微微顿了一下，让这个名字在舌尖上停留的时间稍稍长了那么一会“他性格冷漠，但很有教养，当年我那样折腾他，他都没有对我做过什么。既然现在跟我断的干净，就不会再翻旧账，就算真的碰到了，也不会难为我的。我们就当不认识就好了。”  
郑岭阳想到姜东浩的性格，觉得郑允浩说的似乎也有道理，稍稍安下心来，但是还不忘补充道：“要是他真的为难你，你可一定要告诉我，别自己忍着。”  
“行。”郑允浩痛快应下了，又笑着开玩笑“往后您老可别再叫我郑哥，得我改口叫您哥哥，我得抱着您老的大腿。”  
郑岭阳被他逗笑了，见他还能开玩笑也觉得松了口气，就顺着话茬笑道：“哎呦这声哥哥可真好听，快再叫一声，让我回味回味。”  
郑允浩一边转弯一边眉眼带笑说道：“行，哥哥，好哥哥，你听够……”  
他未出口的字眼卡在喉咙里，神情里的笑意僵住了。  
眼前几步之遥站着的男人，穿着一身黑色的西装，身姿挺拔，气质冷漠，五官硬朗锐利，神色阴沉，直直看向他的眼神里似乎夹着刀锋，恨不能在他身上割上几刀。  
手机另一端的郑岭阳疑惑问道：“郑允浩？你怎么了？怎么突然不说话了？”  
郑允浩恍若惊醒，连忙移开视线，答道：“我这边有点事，我回头再跟你说。”  
郑岭阳没有多想，道：“那回去视频吧。”  
郑允浩应了声，低头挂断电话，也就没有看到眼前的男人在听到“视频”时皱起的眉头。等到他抬起头时，只看到男人比刚才更不悦的神情。  
郑允浩观察了一下男人的神情，觉得对方估计非常不想看到自己，偶然撞上自己也是倒霉，自己这个时候还是知情识趣一点的好，就像刚刚电话里说的那样，装作不认识便罢。  
于是他轻轻点了点头，想绕过对方走过去，却没想到刚迈开步子，就被对方一把按住了肩膀。  
几年没有听到过但依旧熟悉的声音在头顶响起：“怎么？郑允浩，五年没见你就不认识我了？”  
郑允浩怔了一下，没想到对方会主动拦下自己。他顺着对方的力道侧过身来，犹豫了一下，还是叫出对方的名字。  
“姜东浩。”  
郑允浩不知道是不是自己的错觉，按在自己肩膀上的手似乎收紧了力道。  
以前姜东浩就比郑允浩高，这几年不见，似乎对方又长高了一些，郑允浩平视的话只能看到对方西装里衬衣的第二颗纽扣。  
郑允浩有点恍惚，想起当年高考毕业后，他缠着姜东浩住在一起的时候，总要和姜东浩换着衬衫穿，姜东浩不肯，他就把姜东浩的衣服都藏起来，只留一件自己穿，然后把自己的衣服都留在外面，姜东浩为了出门，也只能沉着脸不情不愿的穿他的衣服。  
其实也不是没有其他选择的，姜东浩也可以选择把他身上穿的衣服扒下来，但是姜东浩不愿意主动碰自己，反倒姜肯穿郑允浩的衣服。  
当时自己年少轻狂，只觉得这是情人间的乐趣，如今想想，当时的姜东浩被人逼到那种境地，应该倍感屈辱吧。  
郑允浩在心底无声叹气，抬起头，看着姜东浩这张褪去少年青涩而看起来更加英俊的脸，动了动嘴唇，却没发出声音。  
姜东浩垂下眼睑，凝视着郑允浩，从郑允浩浓密纤长的睫毛看到鬓边细软的毛发，又从他天生微嘟的唇瓣看到他乌黑水润的眼睛。  
这双漂亮得像宝石一样的眼睛里清清楚楚倒映着自己的身影，只有自己，一如当年。  
姜东浩方才生起的怒气悄无声息的退了下去，他看出郑允浩有话要说，突然兴起一点期待，尽管他自己也不知道自己在期待什么。  
他沉声道：“你要说什么？”  
郑允浩屏住呼吸，开口：“我……”  
姜东浩看着他张张合合的双唇，脑海里掠过几个念头。  
他想说什么？  
是想告诉我他仍然爱着我吗？  
还是想恳求我继续待在他身边？

  
姜东浩想，自己绝不能轻易答应他，一定要想好条件，至于是什么条件……  
姜东浩还没有想好，就听见郑允浩诚恳的接道：“我对当年的事情非常抱歉，那时候是我年少无知，仗着家里的条件胡作非为，对你做了很多过分的事情，给你造成了很大的困扰。这几年我也有反省自己，感觉非常愧疚，如果你依然很讨厌我，我愿打愿骂，绝无怨言。我保证以后不会再纠缠你，不会影响到你的生活。”  
姜东浩的脸黑了。  
郑允浩本来猜测姜东浩对自己的道歉一定是不屑的，甚至是鄙弃的，还有可能会听到一半就转身走人。但是他没想到姜东浩就站在原地，每听一句，表情就难看一分，等到他说完，姜东浩已经面沉如水。  
郑允浩叹了口气，没再说下去。  
姜东浩语气嘲讽又冰冷：“不接着说了？晚了这么多年的道歉，你自己也知道荒唐可笑了？”  
郑允浩艰涩道：“我很抱歉。”  
“抱歉？”姜东浩气得太阳穴突突的跳，冷笑道：“两年时间，无数的事情，你一句抱歉就完了？”  
姜东浩咄咄逼人，周身气势如同要生吞了郑允浩一般。  
路过的人都向这边投来了奇怪的目光。  
七月份的天气很热，这几天的空气又格外的闷，郑允浩最是怕热，每天下班以后都是直接往回家赶，今天在外面待的时间太长，他身上已经冒出一层薄薄的汗，他觉得自己现在看起来一定很狼狈。  
他低着头，不敢看姜东浩，只能重复道：“对不起。”  
姜东浩盯着他的发旋，声音很沉：“当时为什么不告而别？”  
郑允浩：“当时家里的事情爆发的突然，我被断了通讯方式，直接送出了国，出国后不知道国内的状况，不敢轻易联系大家。”  
姜东浩当然知道郑允浩家里的情况，但是他就是要听到郑允浩亲口解释。  
他不知道，郑允浩没说出口的是，郑允浩根本不敢联系姜东浩，郑允浩以为自己失去了家境的优势后，再也没办法和姜东浩扯上关系。  
姜东浩注意到郑允浩额上已经冒出一层细密的汗，挪动了一下脚步，替郑允浩挡住了一部分阳光：“晚上有事吗？”  
郑允浩摇摇头：“没事。”  
姜东浩不喜欢这种只看得到郑允浩头顶的感觉，皱眉：“抬起头来。”  
郑允浩抬头看着他。  
姜东浩冲着不远处的停车场点了点下巴：“跟我走。”  
第二章 往事1  
郑允浩跟着姜东浩上了车，坐在副驾驶座上，像只安静乖巧的小兔子，不乱看也不乱动，还是姜东浩先瞥了他一眼，问道：“你不问问我带你去哪？”  
郑允浩老老实实的问：“你带我去哪？”  
“我家。”姜东浩干脆利落的回答。  
郑允浩呆了一下，“哦”了一声，又不说话了，两只手就放在膝盖上，坐得端端正正。  
姜东浩看他这样子，觉得好像有什么小动物的爪子在心里挠了一下，特别痒痒，他干咳了两声，掩饰住情绪，声音很冷淡：“不好奇我带你去干嘛？”  
郑允浩这次没有重复问题，反而垂下了长长的睫毛，小声道：“不好奇，你做什么都可以。”  
姜东浩被他说的神思一动，刚有点暧昧心思，又听郑允浩补充道：“打我骂我都可以。”  
姜东浩冷声道：“我在你心里就是这种人？我什么时候骂过你打过你？”  
郑允浩摇了摇头：“没有。”他停顿了一下，又说“但是我觉得你好像很生气。”  
姜东浩眼神沉沉的看了郑允浩一眼：“我是很生气。”  
郑允浩又低下了头，不敢说话了。  
郑允浩在姜东浩的面前一向很怂，哪怕是他强迫姜东浩跟他在一起的时候，他一见到姜东浩就会变得像只小动物，连爪子都不敢伸，只敢拿自己柔软的身子蹭一蹭对方。  
车内的气氛很安静，两个人距离不远，但明显各有所思。  
郑允浩垂头看着脚底下踩着的毯子，不由自主陷入了回忆。  
他和姜东浩第一次见面，是高二的时候，郑允浩父亲正当权，他本人又没有一般纨绔子弟的坏脾性，成绩优异容貌出色，在校内很受欢迎，连不良少年们见到他都客客气气，不敢放肆。  
那天郑允浩正被一帮朋友们簇拥着往教室走，从藤蔓长廊外侧路过的时候听到里面似乎有打斗的声音，还可以透过藤蔓的枝叶缝隙看到人影闪动。郑允浩一时好奇，就打了个手势，带着大家率先拐了进去。结果里面的人打的太投入，居然没有发现长廊一侧有人进来了，其中一个男生手中的双截棍正冲郑允浩脑袋而来，郑允浩瞪大眼睛，来不及闪躲，心想糟了，这下怕是要出血。  
没想到电光火石间，一个少年一把揪住郑允浩的领子把他拽到了一边，郑允浩踉跄两步栽到他怀里，听到双截棍砸在男生背上发出一声闷响后掉到地上，郑允浩在这人怀里抬头，正好对上男生垂眼看下来的视线。  
周围是繁盛的绿叶和喧哗的吵闹，但是郑允浩突然觉得整个世界都安静了，只听得见自己心如擂鼓的声音。  
他没管身后围上来嘘寒问暖的其他人，就着男生的手臂站直，却抓住了男生的袖口：“你没事吧？”  
男生动了动肩背：“没事。”  
郑允浩盯着他，目不转睛：“谢谢你刚才替我挡了一下，你叫什么名字？”  
男生似乎觉得他的态度有点奇怪，打量了一下他，表情依旧淡淡的：“我叫姜东浩。”  
郑允浩又紧追不放：“我可以请你吃饭吗？”  
姜东浩皱了皱眉，试图往回拽自己的袖子，没拽回来：“不用。放开我的衣服。”  
郑允浩用力拽着姜东浩的袖子，一双圆溜溜水汪汪的眼睛像是会说话一样看着姜东浩，执着不懈的再次邀请：“我就想请你吃个饭而已，交个朋友好吗？”  
姜东浩冷着脸没说话，他突然拉开拉链，把外套脱了扔到郑允浩怀里，转身走了。  
郑允浩呆在原地，没反应过来，眼睁睁看着他走远了。  
周围的人面面相觑，刚才差点把双截棍甩到郑允浩身上的男生慌张的走过来，对着郑允浩就是一个深鞠躬：“对……对不起，我不是故意的。”  
郑允浩心不在焉的摆摆手：“没事，没碰到我。”  
他又看向周围的人：“你们有人知道姜东浩是几班的吗？”  
从这一天开始，整个学校的人都很快知道了校内鼎鼎有名的郑公子对姜东浩一见钟情并且狂热追求的事情。  
一到下课时间，郑允浩就拿着东西来找姜东浩。  
“姜东浩，你喝奶茶吗？”  
“姜东浩，你吃饼干吗？”  
“姜东浩，打篮球去不去？”  
“姜东浩，你今天中午吃什么？一起吃好不好？”  
“姜东浩，你今天晚上放学有事吗？我领你去个好玩的地方好不好？”  
……  
姜东浩的回应总是冷冷淡淡的。  
“不喝”、“不吃”、“不用”、“不去”  
这一年，郑允浩在姜东浩这里听到的最多的一个字就是“不”。  
但是郑允浩一点都没气馁，他每天雷打不动的去姜东浩班上报道，老师看见了也不会说什么。倒是一些学生们，会私底下议论。  
有一次，郑允浩找人骗了姜东浩去学校后面的体育场，姜东浩来了发现是郑允浩，转身就想走，郑允浩却拉住他，笑嘻嘻道：“你不要着急嘛你等一下。”  
姜东浩皱了皱眉，冷冷道：“你有这时间能不能好好学习？”  
话音一落，头顶上“嘭”的一声炸开一束烟花，然后就是接二连三烟花炸响的声音。  
郑允浩在漫天烟花下拽着姜东浩的手腕，笑出一个深深的酒窝，眼底倒映着烟花五彩的颜色和姜东浩的身影：“我能好好学习，但我也想你好好和我在一起。”  
姜东浩怔了一下，没再说要走的事情，最后真的跟郑允浩在一起看了一个小时的烟花。  
姜东浩在这一天后，对郑允浩的态度有所松动，郑允浩得寸进尺，又带着姜东浩去骑马。  
教练要过来询问，郑允浩摆摆手，没让人过来，跟在姜东浩身后蹦蹦跳跳：“姜东浩，姜东浩，你会骑马吗？我教你啊。”  
姜东浩动作敏捷地翻身上马，居高临下看着郑允浩，用行动回答了郑允浩。  
郑允浩抿着酒窝，笑容狡黠：“你这么会呀，那你教我啊。”  
他不等姜东浩拒绝，就飞快的上马坐到了姜东浩身后，抱着姜东浩的腰，耍赖道：“哎呀我黏在马背上了，我下不去了。”  
姜东浩身体僵硬了一下，最终没有把他赶下去，纵容他抱着自己在马场转了几圈。  
过了一会姜东浩去卫生间，郑允浩一个人坐在马背上无聊，突然听到有人叫他的名字。  
“郑允浩！”  
郑允浩回头一看，笑了。  
“小绵？你怎么今天也来玩？”  
郑绵是郑允浩舅舅家的表妹，比郑允浩小两岁，打扮得青春靓丽，平时从不叫郑允浩“哥哥”，只叫他名字，郑允浩跟这个表妹从小一起玩到大，挺疼爱这个古灵精怪的表妹，也就随便她高兴。  
郑绵“蹬蹬蹬”跑过来：“你快带我走两圈。”  
郑允浩见状就要下马：“那我再去给你牵一匹小马过来。”  
郑绵还没完全学会骑马，闻言一个劲的摇头，撒娇的拽着郑允浩的衣角：“我不我不，你带我走两圈让我自拍两张就行了。”  
郑允浩失笑：“原来你是来自拍的。”  
他无奈的做出骑士的动作，笑容却很宠溺：“遵命，我的小公主。”  
郑绵握住郑允浩的手，上了马，坐在郑允浩的怀里，郑允浩虚抱着她，给郑绵留出足够的空间方便她拍照。  
郑绵拽住他的胳膊：“郑允浩你离我近点，我要把你拍进去。”  
郑允浩：“好好好，小公主你说什么我就做什么。”  
郑绵被郑允浩带着走了两圈，拍够了照片，又选了几张喜欢的发出去，这才心满意足的拍了拍郑允浩的手臂：“放我下去吧，我还约了人吃饭。”  
郑允浩先自己下马，才伸手半搭半抱的把郑绵带下马：“我送你出去。”  
郑绵兴高采烈的“嗯”了一声，突然看向他身后：“那个人是你带过来的吗？”  
郑允浩回头，这才发现姜东浩不知道什么时候回来了，就站在不远处，面色冷淡的看着他们。  
郑允浩知道姜东浩性格冷漠，况且自己还没追到手，就含含糊糊跟郑绵说：“嗯，我同学，今天带过来一起玩。”  
郑绵看姜东浩长得俊美，贼兮兮笑着冲郑允浩开玩笑：“好呀郑允浩，你背着我找了这么漂亮的帅哥，看我下次不告诉我妈。”  
郑允浩的舅妈特别爱传八卦，郑允浩一听就觉得头疼，赶紧哄她：“公主大人你可饶了我吧，我马上就追到人了，等我追到他我请你吃饭行吧？”  
郑绵这才放过郑允浩。  
结果郑允浩说完这话就被打脸了，从这天回去，姜东浩肉眼可见的对他冷淡了下来。  
郑允浩再有耐心也是一个十七八岁的少年人，他追了姜东浩一年，眼看着要追到手了，没想到又一朝回到解放前，郑允浩开始急了。  
这时候已经高三了，郑允浩的一部分朋友劝他算了，一部分给他出主意让他直接把人拿下，郑允浩举棋不定。  
但很快，他就得知姜东浩的家人出了点问题，也许是鬼迷心窍，也许是郑允浩本质上就是这么卑鄙的人，他主动把姜东浩约了出来。  
郑允浩抬着下巴，第一次在姜东浩展现出骄矜和盛气凌人的气势：“我帮你家解决问题，你跟我在一起。”  
姜东浩坐在他对面，眯着眼睛，神色不虞：“你就是这么追人的？”  
郑允浩没有察觉出这句话的问题，他第一次做这种仗势欺人的事情，很是心虚，还要装得特别厉害的样子：“如果你不同意，你家里的问题可能会更严重。”  
姜东浩见他默认，脸色更难看了：“你以前都是装的吗？”  
郑允浩本能的想否认，但又觉得自己要把气势稳住，于是避开话题，虚张声势的问道：“你就说你同意不同意？”  
姜东浩盯着他，咬牙切齿道：“如你所愿。”  
第三章 往事2  
因为两个人确定关系的源头实在称不上愉快，所以两个人之后有很长一段时间都是冷冷淡淡的，郑允浩装着颐指气使的样子，每天命令姜东浩陪他一起。  
直到高三下学期填报高考意向表。  
郑允浩要姜东浩填写京都的大学，本以为姜东浩不肯，没想到姜东浩竟然什么话都没有说就填了和郑允浩一样的。  
郑允浩惊讶之余又蠢蠢欲动，他本以为姜东浩这块冰山是暖不化了，现在一看姜东浩也不是那么无懈可击，又跃跃欲试。但是郑允浩还没有所动作，他身边有一小撮狐朋狗友先忍不住了。  
那会高考结束刚没两天，郑允浩和姜东浩一起去参加一个朋友的生日聚会，在酒店吃饭的时候，有人在姜东浩的杯子里放了东西，结果阴差阳错之下，那杯饮料被郑允浩喝了。郑允浩是去卫生间的时候才发觉不对的。  
他浑身燥热，往脸上泼了一捧冷水，拄着洗手台看向镜子里那个满面潮红眼波如水的人，低低骂了一声脏话。  
这个时候回家怕是来不及了，幸好楼上有开好的房间，本是为了防止大家喝醉休息的，现在正好用来应急。  
郑允浩强撑着回到包厢，说自己喝多了头晕，那帮朋友还没发现他的不对劲，有人起哄道：“郑哥，楼上房间给你准备了惊喜。你快去看看哈哈哈！”  
郑允浩一惊，手里被塞进了一个门卡，他看了看周围，果然没看到姜东浩的身影，连忙上楼刷开了房间，刚一按开灯光，就见姜东浩被捆在床上。  
姜东浩黑着一张脸，看见郑允浩就是冷笑：“郑允浩你长本事了？这种下三滥的手段你都用的出来？”  
郑允浩背靠着门，药效上头，他晕晕乎乎的，根本不敢靠近姜东浩，只能语无伦次的解释：“我……不是我……我不知情……”  
姜东浩这才注意到郑允浩看起来很不对劲，皱了皱眉，叫他：“郑允浩，你过来给我把绳子解开。”  
郑允浩觉得自己全身上下没有一处不难受，他拿头撞了两下门，这才脚步错乱地往床边走去，他头晕眼花的解完了姜东浩脚上的绳子，然后分开双腿跨坐在姜东浩腰上，颤颤巍巍的去解姜东浩左手腕上的绳结。  
红晕从郑允浩的脸上蔓延到脖子上，郑允浩的眼睛里像是含着一汪水，盈盈动人，他毫无防备的伏在姜东浩的身上，温热的呼吸就喷洒在姜东浩的耳畔。  
姜东浩紧紧盯着他，眼睛亮得像一头要择人而噬的狼。  
郑允浩解到一半就受不了了，他低头在姜东浩脸上蹭了蹭，眼泪在眼睛里打转，面色如霞，小声抽泣：“姜东浩，我难受。”  
姜东浩的呼吸重了几分，郑允浩没有发现。他就着这个姿势扭了扭腰，然后用滚烫的脸去蹭姜东浩的脖颈和胸膛，胡乱的亲着姜东浩的下巴和喉结，带着哭腔的喊姜东浩的名字：“姜东浩……姜东浩……姜东浩……”  
姜东浩深吸一口气，哑声道：“把绳子解开。”  
郑允浩恍恍惚惚中觉得姜东浩好像要走，意识模糊的摇头：“我不。”然后动手去脱姜东浩的衣服，却发现衬衣没办法完全脱掉，急得要哭，又开始叫姜东浩的名字：“姜东浩……”  
姜东浩的眼底都是血丝，放缓了声音诱哄他：“你把绳子给我解开，我不走。”  
郑允浩不知道，这是野兽即将猎捕食物的前兆，他没有察觉到危险，犹豫了一下，听话的把绳子解开了。  
姜东浩的手刚一被放开，就喘着粗气把郑允浩反压到了身下，扯掉了他的衣服，在柜子里摸索到了要用的东西。  
……  
……  
……  
郑允浩醒来的时候，姜东浩并不在床上。  
郑允浩发了一会儿呆，记不全昨晚发生的所有事情，只记得自己好像一直抱着姜东浩哭。  
他掀开被子，两条腿刚沾地，就“嘶”了一声。不只是因为身后某个隐秘的位置隐隐作痛，更是因为他这一站起来，大腿的根部就往下滑出粘稠的液体。  
郑允浩涨红了脸，却听见身后“砰”的一声，他回头，就看见姜东浩把水杯重重放在桌子上，扭头就往外走。  
“姜东浩！”  
郑允浩一张嘴把自己吓了一跳，这嗓子怎么哑成这样了。  
姜东浩停在原地，没回头。  
郑允浩看着他的背影，一时不知道说什么好，想了想，先哑着嗓子解释了一下昨晚的事情：“杯子里的东西不是我放的，把你绑起来……我也不知情。你……”  
他还没说完，姜东浩突然好像不耐烦了一样，抬脚就走，甩门出去了。  
郑允浩愣在原地。  
说起来这件事自己的确要背责任，但是没想到姜东浩连解释都懒得听。  
果然感情这种东西，不是强取豪夺就能真正得到满足的。  
郑允浩扶着腰，坐在床边歇了一下，才疲惫的去洗了个澡。  
这件事发生后，郑允浩冷静了两天，觉得这是一个合理的借口。  
他拨通了姜东浩的电话，没有给姜东浩开口的机会，直截了当的说：“那天晚上的事情你得负责，搬过来跟我住。”  
他没有等姜东浩的回答，直接挂了电话，把头埋在枕头里，又害怕姜东浩不听他的命令，又觉得愧疚。  
他对姜东浩真是越来越过分了，明知道姜东浩不喜欢自己，还强迫姜东浩跟自己在一起，明明是自己喝错了东西睡了姜东浩，现在又假装要姜东浩负责，逼姜东浩跟自己一起住。  
郑允浩咬着下唇，陷在枕头里，给自己催眠：也许时间久了姜东浩就会喜欢自己了呢。  
第二天郑允浩就在报考的大学附近拿了一套房子，和姜东浩在那里同居。  
郑允浩的父亲早就知道两个人的事情，听到郑允浩要搬出去住，也只是摸摸郑允浩的头，温和道：“有什么困难告诉爸爸，爸爸帮你解决。”  
郑允浩乖巧的点了点头。  
郑允浩的母亲早在郑允浩幼年时就因病去世，郑允浩是家中独子，父亲这些年宦海浮沉，虽然忙碌，却对这个唯一的儿子宠爱有加，郑允浩如果有所求，父亲几乎无所不应。这也是郑允浩威胁姜东浩的底气。  
第四章 往事3  
同居以后，两个人的关系没有半点缓和，反而更僵了。很多时候郑允浩都能明显的察觉出姜东浩在躲他。  
他洗澡之前姜东浩还在沙发上坐着，等他洗完澡姜东浩就去阳台了，他吃着樱桃觉得好吃，眼巴巴的拿着去递给姜东浩，姜东浩冷冷的扫他一眼，转头就走。  
郑允浩不甘心，他想到那晚姜东浩伏在他身上隐忍又动情的神色，咬了咬牙，用尽各种手段挑逗姜东浩，姜东浩不为所动，他就硬扑上去威胁他。  
他在沙发上按住姜东浩的肩膀，坐在姜东浩的腿上，凶巴巴的喊：  
“你做不做？不做我就不让你出去。”  
姜东浩被他缠得没办法，只能跟他厮混。  
郑允浩喜欢看姜东浩在床上时候的表情，那会让他有一种自己正被对方深爱着的错觉。  
不过姜东浩大概很厌恶和郑允浩做这种事情，经常一边做一边嘲讽他。  
郑允浩骨架小，看着瘦，其实藏肉，身上摸起来软绵绵的。尤其是屁股，平时看着就是翘了点，脱了裤子才能发现原来肥嘟嘟的。姜东浩经常会一边毫不留情的进入他，一边拍打他的屁股，嘴里还恶狠狠的讽刺他：“郑公子原来有这么淫.荡的屁股。”郑允浩被他说得羞耻难当，眼泪都下来了，捂着嘴不想出声，却被撞的止不住抽噎。  
还有一次，姜东浩就用婴儿把尿的姿势抱着他，站在家里干净剔透的镜子前，强硬的要求他看着自己如何被插弄，他哭着摇头，姜东浩就附在他耳边哑声道：“好好看看你自己，比出来卖的还骚。”郑允浩眼泪哗哗的流，他咬住姜东浩的胳膊，哽咽着道：“不要……我不要看……啊……”姜东浩不理他，捏着他的下巴不许他躲。  
郑允浩那次是真的被刺激狠了，甚至连着好几天都不敢去招惹姜东浩，脑子里都是镜子里的画面，他自己想想都忍不住唾骂自己不知廉耻，但是消停了几天后，他还是控制不了自己，继续去缠姜东浩。  
有一次机缘巧合，郑允浩在电视上看到一个影视剧，女主和男主一吵架就撒娇叫男主“哥哥”、“好哥哥”，男主被女主叫的心软，宠溺地点点女主的额头：“就你嘴甜。”  
郑允浩看得若有所思，在某一晚姜东浩做得特别狠的时候灵机一动，脱口而出：“东浩哥哥……”  
姜东浩一僵，眼睛黑沉沉的布满了将要溢出的情.欲，盯着郑允浩：“你叫我什么？”  
郑允浩以为有效果了，暗自窃喜，双臂环绕着姜东浩的脖颈，用一双泪意朦胧的眼睛看着姜东浩，眼角通红，满脸媚色，带着泣音小小声的恳求：“东浩哥哥，好哥哥，你轻点。”  
然后他就感觉身体里的某一样东西变大了。  
事实证明，这个称呼并没有什么用，反而加剧了姜东浩的动作。  
不过郑允浩发现，平时他这么叫姜东浩的时候，姜东浩还是会比往常更好说话一些，郑允浩也就保留下了这个称呼。  
两个人上大学的时候不在一个系，郑允浩学的是计算机，姜东浩学的是金融，郑允浩没事就往姜东浩那边跑，还陪着姜东浩一起上课。  
郑允浩和姜东浩的容貌都十分出色，在学校内颇有盛名，姜东浩气质冷漠，很多女孩子不敢往前凑。郑允浩性格更为温柔绅士，女孩子过来搭讪，他虽然拒绝的疏离，但也足够客气，不会给人难堪，因此在学校里，郑允浩的人气反而更高。  
郑允浩总是来找姜东浩，还一口一个“东浩哥哥”，举止亲密，既不像兄弟也不像情侣，终于有人耐不住疑惑询问两个人的关系，郑允浩本想说是“情侣”，但眼角瞥到姜东浩紧绷的面色，心中一动，觉得姜东浩大抵不想让人知道他与自己的关系，话到嘴边转了一圈，改口道：“这是我东浩哥哥，我们高中就认识了。”  
他自觉这话既暧昧又给足姜东浩面子，却没想到姜东浩听完后冷冷的看了他一眼，甩开他的手就走。  
郑允浩目瞪口呆，他顾忌着姜东浩的心情，很少带姜东浩去自己的圈子玩，对外也尽量隐瞒两个人谈恋爱的事情，生怕姜东浩不高兴。他自己都觉得自己掏心掏肺，体贴入微，姜东浩却半点不领情。有时候郑允浩根本不知道自己哪里戳到了姜东浩的肺管子，姜东浩也绝不会开口，每次到最后还是要郑允浩低头。  
当时的郑允浩毕竟年轻，又是从小被宠着养大的孩子，脾气并不像表面上那么好，姜东浩不给他好脸色，他高兴的时候就哄着顺着，不高兴的时候甩手出去玩，玩开心了再回来哄人。  
现在想想，这样子对一个人跟对一个宠物有什么区别？  
……  
郑允浩坐在副驾驶座椅上，把思绪从回忆中抽.出来，想到姜东浩刚刚说“两年时间，无数的事情，你一句抱歉就完了？”，唇边挂出一点苦涩的笑：“对不起，虽然知道道歉没有什么用，但以前的我的确是太任性了。”  
姜东浩眉心一跳。  
从今天一见面，郑允浩就一直在道歉，他不是很喜欢这种道歉，因为似乎这种道歉就代表了过去两个人身上发生的事情都是错的。  
他直视着前方的道路，没有回头看郑允浩，只是淡淡道：“你不用道歉。”  
这话在郑允浩看来，就是姜东浩根本不接受自己的歉意，事情已经发生了，伤害已经造成了，甚至都已经过去这么久了，道歉显得毫无意义。  
郑允浩无声的叹了口气，愧疚之意更浓。  
第五章 回家  
姜东浩可不知道郑允浩的想法，他脑子里都是刚刚迎面遇上郑允浩时郑允浩在打的那通电话，郑允浩在叫谁？叫的那么亲密，一口一个“哥哥、好哥哥”？难道郑允浩交了新的男朋友？  
姜东浩脸色渐渐凝重起来，嘴上却假装不经意的问起：“我现在带你去我家里有影响吗？要不要跟男朋友打个招呼？”  
郑允浩下意识答道：“不会，我没有男朋友。”  
姜东浩语气平淡的“嗯”了一声，似乎只是单纯的疑问：“那刚才打电话的那位是？”  
郑允浩犹豫了一下，才说道：“是郑岭阳。”  
姜东浩和郑允浩在一起的时候，一向不喜欢郑允浩和那帮朋友们一起玩，虽然没有明着说过，但郑允浩看的出来。  
郑允浩和姜东浩还没确定关系的时候就曾经带姜东浩一起去玩赛车，都是青春热血的少年们，嚷嚷着光玩车没意思，要点彩头。  
有个委员家的公子，叫孟计姜，平时做事就很有几分浪.荡气，最爱灯红酒绿、歌舞美色，一听大家都要彩头，当即挥手叫来了一批穿着清凉的美女，每个车的后排座位上坐两个。  
郑允浩双手环胸，一条腿站直，一条腿曲着倚在车门上，笑道：“我这边就不需要了，我有姜东浩陪着我就行了。”  
孟计姜插科打诨道：“这哪成啊，人车上都坐一帅哥两美女，到你们这两男的，多破坏气氛是不是？”他又调笑道“还是郑公子自认沉鱼落雁，一个人能抵两个美女？”  
郑允浩笑骂：“满嘴跑火车，边儿玩去。我不待见美女，就乐意看帅哥。”  
孟计姜知道车上坐着的是郑允浩正追着的心头好，但他素来不喜欢这种性格高傲的人，眼珠一转，有意让郑允浩转移心思，便冲场上其中一个美女招了招手，小声说了几句话。  
等到那个美女再回来的时候，身后跟着三个气质干净的男孩子，孟计姜让他们三个站好，用下巴点向郑允浩，笑道：“瞧见没？那可是郑书记家的公子，你们只要把他哄高兴喽，要什么有什么。”  
郑允浩正在车窗外俯下身和车里的姜东浩说话，闻声转身。身后站着的三个男孩子一看到他的脸眼睛就亮了，大大方方向他问好：“郑公子好。”  
郑允浩连忙看向姜东浩，姜东浩脸都黑了，伸手就要解安全带，郑允浩一把按住他的胳膊，一叠声的哄道：“别别别，姜东浩你别走，你听我解释。”  
姜东浩冷笑道：“解释什么？郑公子好好享受，我就不在这碍你事了！”  
郑允浩火速低头，“啾”的一下在姜东浩侧脸上亲了一下，牢牢按住姜东浩的胳膊，软声道：“我不认识他们，我不享受。你在我身边我才是享受。”  
姜东浩耳根有点红，偏过脸，没说话，但手上解安全带的动作停下了。郑允浩见状也不敢回身，一手在背后挥了挥，示意三个人离开，又拉开车门，蹲在地上，把手搭在姜东浩的腿上，抬头看着姜东浩：“你别生气，他们胡闹惯了。这次怪我没跟他们说清楚，我等下就告诉他们，我只喜欢你。”想了想，他又补充道“没有别人，以前也没有。”  
姜东浩没看他，但声音没有刚才那么冷硬了：“跟我有什么关系。”  
郑允浩理亏，只好顺着他笑道：“当然跟你有关系，谁让我喜欢你呢。”  
第一次一起玩就闹出这么不愉快的事情，姜东浩对这帮人印象更是不好，郑允浩再邀请他去，他就不肯去了，郑允浩心思都在他身上，也跟着推了许多活动。  
郑允浩那帮朋友见郑允浩被吊的不上不下，背着郑允浩撺掇出一个主意，趁着郑岭阳过生日的时候给姜东浩下点药，绑起来，随便郑允浩怎么弄，等郑允浩把人弄到手了，估计也就没那么新鲜了。这才有了酒店郑允浩喝错酒水的那一出。  
郑允浩和姜东浩关系的进展就是因为酒店的事情，而那天就是郑岭阳的生日，郑允浩觉得对于姜东浩来说，这一天应该是屈辱历史的正式篇章，于是提到郑岭阳名字的时候，也有点犹豫，生怕勾起姜东浩什么不愉快的回忆。  
不过姜东浩听到郑岭阳的名字似乎并没有什么表示，甚至脸色好像放松了一些异样。  
郑允浩有点奇怪，刚想说“我等下还要给岭阳回个消息”，就听到姜东浩说：“到了。”  
郑允浩扫了一眼，这小区他还是知道的，在当下这个情况，光有钱怕是住不进来的，看来姜东浩家人这两年应该发展的不错。  
姜东浩比郑允浩快半个身子，在前面带路，郑允浩老老实实跟着他走，也没脸问姜东浩想干什么。  
等到了姜东浩家里，郑允浩才发现，这房子竟然像是新的，没有一点主人居住的痕迹，他蹲下身子换鞋，却看到鞋柜里正好放着两双拖鞋，都是男士大小。郑允浩挑了一双小的换上，也没多想。  
他跟着姜东浩往里走，姜东浩坐到沙发上，把长腿伸展开，扯了扯领带，看着他扬了扬下巴：“去洗澡。”  
郑允浩呆住，脸“轰”的一下就红了：“现……现在吗？”  
姜东浩眉头微皱，没明白为什么现在不能洗澡。他知道郑允浩怕热爱干净，刚才在公司楼下跟郑允浩说话的时候就发现郑允浩出了一身的汗，所以回来就先让郑允浩去洗澡。  
“没吃饭？”  
郑允浩的脸更红了，小声道：“吃了。”  
姜东浩扯下领带，解开两颗扣子，随意的指了一下，道：“那就去洗澡，侧卧的淋浴不好用，只有主卧的能用，就那间。你洗完我再洗。”  
郑允浩咬了咬唇，想拒绝又觉得没有立场，只好慢慢吞吞的进了浴室。  
姜东浩曾经不太喜欢主动碰他，现在却在刚见面就提出这种要求，是因为身份地位改变了吗？  
郑允浩曾经很疑惑的问过郑岭阳：“我觉得姜东浩应该是挺喜欢跟我做的，但为什么他不愿意主动碰我？”  
郑岭阳叹气：“你要是被逼着做你会愿意吗？男人都喜欢占据主动权，你们俩的关系从一开始就让他丧失了主动权，他当然不愿意了。他虽然享受跟你上床的快感，但他不愿意被人强迫啊。”  
郑允浩当时欲言又止，最终还是没好意思问，姜东浩喜欢在床.上说很下.流的话，到底是不是想羞辱他。  
郑允浩往头发上揉洗发水，心不在焉的想着，所以现在姜东浩因为摆脱了他的强.迫，就愿意单纯享受跟自己上床的乐趣了吗？  
他又想到刚才姜东浩问他“没吃饭？”那句话，感觉全身上下都有一种异样感。  
郑允浩当初在学校附近拿了一套房子，房子是复式精修的，有十五节漂亮的台阶。  
郑允浩能把台阶的节数记得这么清楚，还要拜姜东浩所赐。  
姜东浩把他抱在怀里，让他双腿缠着自己的腰，从第一节 走到最后一节，每上一节台阶，就更深的撞击一次，郑允浩抓着姜东浩的肩膀哭得满脸通红：“我不行了，姜东浩……姜东浩……”  
姜东浩揉.捏着他屁股上的软肉，沉声道：“晚上没吃饭？”  
郑允浩抽泣着不说话。  
姜东浩“啪”的一声拍到他屁股上，又问了一遍：“没吃饭？”  
郑允浩呜呜咽咽的哭，声音被撞得支离破碎：“吃……吃了……”  
“吃了就把腿夹好，再敢掉下去今晚就让你含着睡。”  
郑允浩的头抵在姜东浩的胸膛上，一边掉眼泪一边听话的用腿夹紧了男人的腰。  
姜东浩还不放过他，咬着他的耳朵又是一记狠狠的插.入：“数着台阶，数错了也要罚你。”  
郑允浩被他插.弄的意乱神迷，怎么可能数得清台阶，做到最后也没了力气，双腿攀不住他的腰，滑了下来。最后倒在床上的时候，隐隐约约感觉姜东浩摸着他的小腹，声音里似乎有笑意：“一样都没做到，要接受惩罚。”  
第二天，郑允浩从床上醒过来，全身狼藉不说，后面居然被一个小塞子堵住了。  
郑允浩永远都忘不了那种感觉，他拔掉塞子，那些东西就汩汩流出，顺着他的大腿往下流，他觉得自己羞耻得要爆炸了。  
郑允浩冲掉身上的泡沫，对着洗手间的镜子揉了揉发红的脸，叹了口气。  
以前是他强迫姜东浩，姜东浩尚且可以在床上那么放肆的欺负他，现在他没有任何资本威胁姜东浩了，姜东浩还不知道要怎么折腾？与其等姜东浩动手，还不如自己主动一点，都是他欠姜东浩的。  
而且……  
郑允浩隔着一层水气看向镜子里的自己。  
他现在除了和姜东浩上.床，还有什么方法能更好的留住姜东浩呢？  
第六章 回忆偏差（姜东浩视角）  
郑允浩在浴室里胡思乱想，不敢出来。  
姜东浩坐在沙发上，手指曲起，没有节奏的敲着沙发的扶手。  
他在想自己和郑允浩过去的事情。  
谁也不知道，姜东浩对郑允浩是一见钟情，但并不是郑允浩以为的第一次见面。  
比那次藤蔓长廊还要更早的时候，姜东浩跟班上几个男生一起去打篮球，中场休息，坐在体育场的台阶上，姜东浩班上的一个男生拿肩膀撞了一下姜东浩，小声说：“看，那就是我们上次说的郑允浩，大家都开玩笑叫他郑公子。不过人家名副其实是位公子。”  
男生声音更低的说出一个名字，然后艳羡的说：“那就是郑允浩爸爸。人家可真会投胎，生来就是天之骄子。而且听说郑允浩家教特别好，从来没有瞧不起人，这不，那些二代们都围着他转。”  
姜东浩远远望向郑允浩的方向，郑允浩应该也要打篮球，穿着一身白色的篮球服，单手托着篮球，站在那跟一个男生说话，似乎察觉到有人在看他，郑允浩侧过头来望向这边，愣了一下，善意的笑了笑。  
姜东浩旁边的男生迫不及待的回了一个挥手，见郑允浩转过头去，才啧啧称赞：“唉，长得也好看。”  
另一个男生“嗤”了一声：“拉倒吧，这些二代没一个好东西，仗着爹妈能力或者一点破钱，就会欺男霸女。”  
先头说话的男生笑了：“你这是仇富。”  
男生：“呸！你别不信，你知道郑允浩有多少个女朋友吗？他换女朋友跟换衣服一样，哦，有时候还换男朋友。”  
先说话的男生不信：“我觉得郑允浩不像那种人。”  
姜东浩拧开矿泉水的瓶盖，大口大口的喝水。  
冰凉的水稍稍平息了他沸腾的血液。  
他在心底想：“我也不相信他是那种人。”  
后来在藤蔓长廊，他见到郑允浩时，下意识护住了郑允浩。郑允浩在他怀里，用一双猫一样干净漂亮的眼睛看着自己，还撒娇一样拽着自己的衣服不撒手，他看着郑允浩的脸，几乎想要低头亲一下那双眼睛，他最后脱了衣服落荒而逃。姜东浩想，当时的自己一定很狼狈。  
姜东浩没有想到，郑允浩竟然开始追求自己，他突然想到当初体育场跟他说郑允浩很花心的那个男生，他私下找到那个人询问：“郑允浩真的谈过很多恋爱吗？”  
那个男生坚定道：“当然是真的。姜东浩，我知道郑允浩在追你，你可千万别答应。我知道你家里也有点背景，但是你想想，郑允浩是什么人，你们差距有多大？他只要一到手，保证没多久就腻。”  
“他只要一到手，保证没多久就腻。”  
这句话像个魔咒，困住了姜东浩。  
姜东浩想，也许追求的过程漫长一点，自己就能待在郑允浩的身边更久一点。  
郑允浩给他放烟花那天晚上，姜东浩看着说出“我更想和你好好在一起”的郑允浩，忍不住心动了，他想，就算郑允浩谈过很多恋爱，也许自己就是特殊的那个呢？  
然而没多久，现实就给了他一个残酷的教训。  
郑允浩带他去骑马，等他再回来的时候，郑允浩抱着一个年龄相仿的女孩子亲密拍照，笑容宠溺的刺眼。他站在那，等着郑允浩发现自己，但是郑允浩没有，最后还是女孩子先发现了他，女孩子不知道说了什么，似乎在娇嗔，郑允浩慌张的看了自己一眼，就回头去哄女孩子。  
姜东浩紧紧攥住拳头，强忍着没有质问郑允浩。  
如果他问出口，郑允浩会不会直接放弃自己？  
到后来郑允浩拿家里的事情威胁他，他又喜又怒，喜的是终于有理由和郑允浩在一起，怒的是郑允浩似乎不是第一次做这种事情。  
大学里，别人问起郑允浩和自己的关系，郑允浩从不肯承认，姜东浩冷眼看着那些向郑允浩献殷勤的人群，又想起了那句话——“他只要一到手，保证没多久就腻。”  
姜东浩很多时候只想把郑允浩锁起来，不让任何人看到，只有他能触碰，也只有他能看到郑允浩撒娇黏人的样子。  
姜东浩从小养成的自律和克制，在面对郑云时，永远溃不成军。  
酒店的事情发生时，他明明可以采取更简单的办法帮郑允浩解决，但他没有，他看到郑允浩在他身上像一条蛇一样扭动，他就忍不住想把这个人据为己有。  
第二天早晨，姜东浩怕郑允浩起床后嗓子疼痛，去给郑允浩倒水，回来以后就看见郑允浩寸缕不着的站在床边，一身雪白的皮肤上到处都是暧昧的痕迹，腿上还流淌着自己做完留下的东西，姜东浩立刻就起反应了，他放下水杯就想走，却听见郑允浩在身后叫住了他。  
他本想听郑允浩把话说完，但是郑允浩的嗓音像是带着钩子一样，让他无法克制的想到前一晚这个声音所发出的呻.吟。  
他害怕郑允浩看到自己当场出丑的样子，他又逃走了。  
姜东浩拼命的克制着自己的欲望和冲动，生怕吓到郑允浩，但是郑允浩不知死活的撩拨他。  
两个人住在一起的时候，郑允浩总是穿着他的白衬衫，光着一双又直又白的腿，往他身边凑，还甜甜的冲他笑，左脸的脸颊笑出一个深深的酒窝，像是装着这世间最惑人的迷药，引诱着他沉沦，那张小嘴还喋喋不休的在他身边点火。  
“东浩哥哥，你要是不想穿我的衣服就来拿你自己的衣服啊。”  
“我身上穿的就是你的衣服哦，你可以把我身上这件脱下来。”  
“东浩哥哥你来脱啊，我里面什么都没有穿。”  
…………  
姜东浩真想过去撕掉他的衣服，堵住那张撩拨人的红唇，狠狠的把这个人钉在床上，让他再也说不出这些浪荡的话。  
但是不行，姜东浩害怕郑允浩对自己只是一时兴趣，自己对郑允浩百依百顺，郑允浩就会腻了，甩掉自己。  
他只能板着脸穿上郑允浩的衬衫出门，看上去清心寡欲，坐怀不乱。  
然后夜晚无数次的在梦中梦到相似的场景，梦中的自己不必像现实里这样忍耐，他的手可以从郑允浩宽松的衬衫下摆探进去，摸到滑腻的肌肤上，从大腿揉捏到柔韧的腰，他听见身下的人急促的喘息，哭泣着求饶，而自己随心所欲的在这个人身上放肆。  
…………  
姜东浩低头看了看自己腿间昂扬的物件，果然，连想一想都会起这么大反应，郑允浩如果知道，一定会吓得转身就跑吧。  
算了，自己去侧卧解决一下吧。  
姜东浩站起身来。  
第七章 夜晚  
此时郑允浩已经做好了心理准备，从房间里走出来，身上穿着姜东浩给他准备的浴袍，整个人带着微湿的雾气。  
他打算问问姜东浩，今晚是不是想做，还没张嘴，就看到了姜东浩从沙发上站起来，腿间的帐篷撑得鼓鼓的。  
郑允浩：“……”  
不用问了，他知道答案了。  
他悄悄做了个深呼吸，让自己显得不那么窘迫，咬了咬唇，走过去握住姜东浩的胳膊，低声道：“你坐下。”  
姜东浩愕然，还有点尴尬，他没想到郑允浩这个时候出来了。  
他顺着郑允浩的力道坐在沙发上，就见郑允浩伸手过来，动作自然的拉开了他裤子上的拉链，然后半跪在地上，低下头。  
姜东浩：“！！！”  
姜东浩惊得差点从沙发上跳起来，他全身紧绷，一把攥住郑允浩的肩膀，阻止了郑允浩的动作，沉声问：“你知道你在做什么吗？”  
郑允浩一手搭在姜东浩的内裤边缘，一手握住了姜东浩的性'器，闻言没有回答，只是垂下眼，张开嘴，轻轻舔了一下。  
姜东浩只觉脑中仿佛有惊雷炸响，“轰”的一声，炸得他四分五裂，他当下什么也看不到想不到，手还僵硬的按在郑允浩的肩上，却没有半分力气。眼睁睁看着郑允浩伸出艳红的舌头，沿着性\器的顶端舔了一圈。  
姜东浩全身都软了，只有一个地方硬得发烫。  
硬得发烫的东西被含进了温热的口腔里。  
郑允浩一只手放在性'器下面的部位上下撸动，用嘴吞吐着性'器的上半部分，不停的舔舐、吮吸。  
如果有人此时推门而入，一眼就能看到，沙发前跪着一个俊秀的青年，穿着单薄的浴袍，以一种乖巧的姿态埋在男人的胯间。形状漂亮的红唇里，狰狞粗长的性'器反复进出，模拟着性'交的动作，夹杂着令人脸红心跳的啧啧水声，画面淫'靡到了极点。  
姜东浩仰起头，喉咙里发出一声忍耐不住的呻吟，放在郑允浩肩上的手不由自主移到了郑允浩的脑后，他极力控制着自己想要加快速度的冲动。  
“郑允浩……”  
郑允浩用一个深.喉回应了他。  
姜东浩的性.器体积很大，郑允浩勉强能含住一半，即便这样，还是被顶得眼角通红，姜东浩觉得郑允浩下一秒就要哭了，没想到郑允浩把东西吐出来后，又用脸去蹭了一下。  
性.器顶端冒出的黏液和郑允浩残留的口水蹭在了郑允浩的脸颊上，衬着郑允浩带着红晕的肌肤，极度色.情。  
姜东浩的性.器又大了一圈，并且不由自主的在郑允浩的脸上弹跳了两下。  
郑允浩抿了抿唇，像捧着什么珍宝一样捧住它，又含了进去。  
姜东浩最终在出来的前一秒推开了郑允浩，喷射到了旁边的地板上，但是郑允浩的脸上还是被波及到了一点。  
郑允浩没有去擦，他乏力的半坐在地上喘息，嘴里发麻，还有股淡淡的腥味。  
可能是因为郑允浩第一次用嘴给姜东浩做，对姜东浩刺激比较大，折腾的时间比郑允浩想象中的要短很多，郑允浩本来都做好了嘴肿几天的准备。  
他平复着心跳，见姜东浩没说话，就咳了两声，嗓子有点紧：“你去洗澡吧。”  
姜东浩坐在沙发上还没从余韵中完全清醒过来，他万万没料到郑允浩会做出这种事情，此时爽完了，神智也回来了，他想问郑允浩，却听郑允浩叫他去洗澡。  
姜东浩站起来，原地徘徊了两下，想说什么，但一看自己和郑允浩都衣衫不整，只好跟郑允浩说：“你在卧室等我，我很快出来。”  
郑允浩一愣，点头：“我明白了，你去吧。”  
姜东浩放下心来，进浴室快速的洗了个澡，并且借此时间重新整理了一下思路。  
他等下出去要跟郑允浩好好谈谈，郑允浩他刚刚为什么……  
姜东浩下身的东西又有抬头的趋势，赶紧将刚才的画面从脑子里清理出去。  
等到姜东浩好不容易冷静了下来，推开了浴室的门，就见床上的画面比刚才在沙发上刺激一百倍。  
郑允浩背对着他，跪趴在那张柔软的大床上，一只手撑着身子，另外一只手就伸出两根手指沾着膏状物体在淡粉的穴里水淋淋的进出。  
流畅的背部线条弓起，细窄的腰身下面就是略显丰腴的臀部，两瓣雪白的软肉之间那个隐秘的穴口，此时被手指扩大了一些，沾黏着透明的液体，还在微微收缩颤动，像一朵等待被摧残的花。  
姜东浩觉得自己要疯了，他眼睛发红，眼底都是血丝，哑着嗓子唤道：“郑允浩……”  
郑允浩回头，眼角嘴唇都是红的，满脸都是情'欲的春色，脸上甚至还留有刚刚被溅到的浊白液体。眼睛里蒙着一层水汽，欲落不落，让人只想逼哭他。  
他声音里也带了点哭腔，他说：“姜东浩，你轻点儿。”  
第八章 反强迫  
第二天郑允浩醒来的时候已经到十一点了，他整个人都蜷缩在姜东浩怀里，头抵在姜东浩的脖颈处，手被姜东浩十指相扣放在腰间。  
郑允浩眨了眨眼睛，想要把自己撤离这个怀抱，姜东浩却放开他的手，两手在他腰间一掐，把他抱到跟自己同等高度的位置躺着。  
“嗓子疼吗？”  
郑允浩看着眼前这张放大的俊脸，老实道：“疼。”  
姜东浩亲了下他的眉心：“等下给你倒水喝，我有话问你。”  
姜东浩似乎有点紧张，神色显得很不自然，郑允浩不知道怎么的，竟然跟着有点紧张。  
姜东浩盯着郑允浩看了一会，耳根有点泛红，脸上的表情装的还挺冷静：“你是不是喜欢我？”  
郑允浩眨了眨眼睛：“是。”  
他停顿了一下，又补充道：“一直都是。”  
“只喜欢我一个人吗？”  
郑允浩很乖的点头：“只喜欢你一个人。”  
姜东浩如果有尾巴，这会早就翘起来了。  
他努力压住上扬的唇角，还是没忍住带了点笑意，又觉得不能这么放过郑允浩，故意严肃的说：“那你以后能保证不再去招惹别人吗？”  
郑允浩觉得这个问题有点奇怪，但是他怎么也不会想到，在姜东浩这里，他居然是个有无数前科的风流浪荡子。  
郑允浩攥住被子的边角，应道：“好。我保证。”  
姜东浩紧盯着郑允浩，逼迫道：“以后只允许喜欢我一个人。”  
这句话已经说过了，但郑允浩又软软的重复了一遍：“好，只喜欢你一个人。”  
姜东浩眯起眼，得寸进尺：“明天到我这里来工作。”  
郑允浩撑着姜东浩的肩膀，凑过去亲了亲姜东浩的唇角，仿佛一个小动物在人前露出柔弱的内里，脆弱又惹人疼爱：“都随你。”  
姜东浩面色平静，内心里却炸出了一万朵烟花。  
他想，过去郑允浩有家世地位，可以随意招惹别人，自己没有能力留住他。现在郑允浩不可以了，郑允浩是他一个人的了。  
刚刚他就在想，如果郑允浩说不喜欢他了，他就强迫郑允浩留在他身边。  
姜东浩又轻轻拿鼻尖蹭了蹭郑允浩的鼻尖，低声道：“风水轮流转，如今到我来强迫你了。”  
郑允浩小幅度的摇头，很认真：“不用强迫，我自己愿意。”  
他不知道姜东浩为什么留住自己，是因为有一点喜欢还是因为享受和自己上床的乐趣，但是那些都不重要，他只需要留在姜东浩身边就好，这是他的贪恋。  
那年藤蔓长廊内抬头对视的一眼，成了他半生的执念。  
姜东浩要起身下床：“我去给你倒水，等一下有人过来送饭。”  
郑允浩握住姜东浩的胳膊，姜东浩疑惑的回头。  
郑允浩仰躺在床上，被子只盖到胸上，平直的锁骨上还有泛红的痕迹，他握住姜东浩的胳膊，抿着唇，眼睛里带着浅浅的水光：“不再来一次吗？”  
姜东浩腹下一紧，低声骂了句脏话，还是没忍住，恶狠狠的堵上了那张总是在挑逗他的红唇。  
郑允浩被亲得晕晕乎乎的，感觉到姜东浩的手已经顺着腰后往下滑，一根手指试探着插了进去。  
之前已经清理过身体，现在再探进去难免干涩，他蹙着眉，轻轻吸气，试着放松身体。  
姜东浩看到他的反应就觉得心痒难耐，咬着他的耳垂逗他：“昨晚都合不拢了，今天又这么紧，果然就该被我插.着。”  
郑允浩就算听他说过一万次的荤话也觉得羞耻，脸红得要滴血。但这次他没有去捂姜东浩的嘴，反而咬着唇，抓住姜东浩另外一只手放在胸上，挺着胸膛，让顶端立起来的那一点在姜东浩的手心里摩擦，声音又娇又媚：“东浩哥哥，你揉揉它。”  
姜东浩觉得自己早晚要死在郑允浩身上，他重重揉捏了两把昨晚已经亵玩得略微红肿的乳.头，咬着牙道：“郑允浩！”  
郑允浩环住他的脖子，明明羞得眼睛都泛水了，还是温声道：“我在呢。”  
……  
被安排12点准时上门送饭的张姨把饭菜放在厨房的桌子上，正打算离开，就听到卧室的方向有声音。  
张姨害怕家内遭贼，忙走近几步，结果就听到卧室虚掩的房门里传出声音。  
“艹，你怎么这么骚？”  
“我……嗯……我只对东浩哥哥骚。”  
张姨听得脸红心跳，赶紧转身出门了，走出去好远才摸摸胸口唏嘘道：  
“现在的年轻人啊……”  
第九章 接触误会  
郑允浩答应了姜东浩去他的公司工作，就真的搬了过去。  
也不麻烦，就是过一条马路的事情。  
他到前台一报名字，那个行政人员立刻毕恭毕敬的把他引到了软件开发部。  
“郑先生，您的一切事情姜总都安排好了，您待会儿去16楼A1608人力资源部签两份合同就可以了。”  
郑允浩含笑点头：“谢谢，辛苦您了。”  
行政不敢居功，带完路就离开了。  
郑允浩收拾好自己的办公用品，想了想，去外面的楼道给郑岭阳打了个电话。  
郑岭阳听见郑允浩说自己又和姜东浩在一起了，意料之中的叹了口气：“我就知道。”  
郑允浩轻声道：“我也没办法。我一遇到他，我就不是我自己了。”  
郑岭阳问道：“那你能确定他对你是真心的吗？”  
郑允浩沉默了一下：“我不知道……岭阳，我不敢问，也不敢较真儿。如果是当年的我，我还敢问一问，现在的我，没有资本问他。”  
郑岭阳有点急：“那你这接下来的日子怎么过？”  
郑允浩笑了笑：“就先这么着吧，走一步算一步，也许柳暗花明又一村了呢。”  
郑允浩这话就是随口一说，他没想到这个“村”来的这么快。  
他下午快下班的时候几乎同时接到了姜东浩和郑绵的消息。  
姜东浩发的是：下班在楼下等我一起回家。  
郑允浩在“家”那个字上停留了一会儿，才去点郑绵的消息。  
郑绵：郑允浩，我在你公司楼下，我妈让我给你送点吃的。  
郑允浩还没跟郑绵说自己换了工作地点的事情，郑绵估计是在对面的大楼下面等。  
郑允浩看了眼时间，离下班没几分钟了，正好够他跟郑绵说几句话，就穿上外套直接下楼了。  
郑绵果真站在对面大楼的楼下，撑着把遮阳伞，手里拎着个袋子，正好面向这边儿。  
她一眼就看到郑允浩了，穿着高跟鞋就“噔噔噔”跑过马路，把袋子递给郑允浩：“呐，给你。”  
郑允浩接过来，又把郑绵带到阴凉处。  
郑绵抬头看了看身边这座大厦，惊讶道：“郑允浩，你什么时候跑到这里来上班了？”  
郑允浩还没回答，就听到身后有人笑道：“跟我谈恋爱的时候。”  
郑允浩一怔，肩膀上搭上了一条手臂，然后身旁就站了个人。  
姜东浩亲昵的揽着郑允浩，皮笑肉不笑的对着郑绵说：“你好，我是郑允浩的男朋友。”  
姜东浩是真的没想到，时隔多年，郑允浩居然还跟这个女人有联系。他一下楼看到郑允浩在和一个女人说话，定睛一看，对方分明是当年在马场和郑允浩搂着自拍的那个。  
姜东浩气得火冒三丈。  
当年在马场上，他不敢宣示主动权。  
如今在公司楼下，他终于能光明正大的告诉这些人，郑允浩是他的。  
姜东浩居高临下看着郑绵，希望郑绵有点眼色，能够知难而退。  
郑绵看了看他，似乎在思索，犹疑道：“你是……姜东浩？”  
姜东浩愣了愣，觉得事情发展的有点不对。  
这是小三打探了正宫的名字？  
然后他就看到郑绵对他露出一抹娇俏的笑，脆生生道：“那我是不是应该叫你嫂子？”  
郑允浩象征性的拍了一下郑绵的手，提醒她：“有点分寸，别乱说话。”  
郑绵吐了吐舌头。  
姜东浩懵了，转向郑允浩。  
“你不是家里的独生子吗？”  
郑允浩笑了下：“这是我舅舅家的表妹，打小一起长大的。”他想了想“你可能不记得了，你们以前其实见过一面，不过当时没给你们介绍，就是咱们高中去马场的时候。”  
姜东浩心说，我怎么可能不记得？就是她折磨了我那么久，我一直拿她当情敌来着。  
姜东浩从这一刻开始，突然怀疑自己对于郑允浩的许多印象。  
等到他和郑允浩一起送走了表妹，心不在焉的吃完饭了，坐到家里的沙发上时。  
他终于开口问郑允浩了。  
“你谈过几次恋爱？各种意义上的。”  
郑允浩没有片刻犹豫：“就一次，跟你。”  
郑允浩奇道：“你怎么突然问这个？”  
姜东浩难得有点呆滞的样子：“上高中的时候，别人说你有好多男女朋友，玩腻了就换……所以我一直以为，你最开始追我是心血来潮。”  
郑允浩捂住额头，叹息道：“你怎么会这么认为？”  
姜东浩：“还有大学时，你从不肯承认我们的关系。”  
郑允浩：“我那不是看你不乐意跟我在一起吗。”  
姜东浩脱口而出：“我怎么可能不乐意？”  
郑允浩：“‥……”  
郑允浩看着姜东浩，慢吞吞问：“你什么意思？”  
姜东浩失语：“我……”  
郑允浩凑过去，坐到姜东浩怀里，捧着他的脸，突然冒出一个极端大胆又自恋的想法：“你以前就喜欢我？”  
姜东浩这次不光耳根红了，连脖子都红了，他呐呐道：“其实……我比你喜欢我更早，就喜欢你了。”  
郑允浩：“……”  
“王八蛋！”  
郑允浩一巴掌拍到姜东浩肩上，起身就要走。  
姜东浩慌了，匆忙抓住郑允浩的手，抱住他：“小允，我不是故意瞒你，我以为你对我是玩玩的，我没想到……都是误会，都是误会。”  
郑允浩眼睛红红的：“那你说爱我。”  
姜东浩抱着他转过来，看着他的眼睛，神色认真的说：“我爱你。”  
“我一直都爱你，从始至终。”  
“……”  
郑允浩回抱住他，感觉自己内心一直焦躁不安的某一处突然平静了下来，他声音轻而坚定的回应：  
“我也爱你，一直都爱你。”  
第十章 情人节番外  
姜东浩和郑允浩说开了以后，日子就变得蜜里调油。

作者有话要说：发现一个好网站，都在这连载：润文网（RUNWENS.COM）  
但是郑允浩还有一点不能为人道的不满，他有一天在床上的时候，终于鼓起勇气跟姜东浩说：“你做的时候能不能不要说话。”  
姜东浩瞬间就明白了郑允浩在说什么，但他故意装糊涂：“我说什么了？”  
郑允浩嘟囔着：“就什么骚什么的……”  
姜东浩反问道：“我说的不是事实吗？”  
郑允浩捂住他的嘴，气得反驳：“我没有！”  
姜东浩笑而不语。  
过了几天，郑允浩窝在姜东浩怀里的时候，突发奇想，说我们养条狗吧。  
姜东浩正在他身上煽风点火，闻言漫不经心的问：“养什么狗?”  
郑允浩被他亲得直躲，但还是眼睛亮亮的说：“就柯基吧，我同事家养了只柯基，我看他发的照片好可爱。”  
姜东浩揉捏着他屁股上的软肉，突然笑道：“屁股肥嘟嘟的那种？”  
郑允浩“嗯”了一声，期待的问他：“怎么样？”  
姜东浩面不改色的调戏他：“那咱们家有了。”  
郑允浩一愣：“在哪里？”  
姜东浩意味深长道：“有只小母狗。”  
郑允浩还没反应过来，“啊？”了一声，疑惑：“在哪呢？你新买回来的吗？”  
姜东浩看着他一脸茫然的样子，笑了，分开他的腿，握住他的腰，重重撞了进去。  
郑允浩被撞得惊叫。  
“慢……慢点……”  
姜东浩亲了一下他的唇角，这才答道：“我正在干的，不就是屁股肥嘟嘟的小母狗？”  
郑允浩的脸“轰”一下就红了，他拍了一下姜东浩的胸膛，恼道：“你胡说什么！”  
姜东浩还不肯放过这个话题，压低了声音问郑允浩：“还是小允想买条小公狗回来，替我干……唔……”  
郑允浩牢牢捂住姜东浩的嘴，羞得眼角发红：“姜东浩！”  
姜东浩不说话了，只埋头用动作迫使郑允浩放手。  
过了一会儿，卧室还是响起了缠绵暧昧的对话。  
似乎是巴掌落到软肉上的声音，然后就是慢条斯理的逼问。  
“嗯？小母狗，说话啊，想被谁肏？”  
被打的人哭喊着答：“你！你！你！！”  
先头说话的人还不满意：“我是谁？”  
“东浩哥哥！”  
“啪”的一声，又是清脆的掌掴声，伴随着哭音的惊喘。  
“不对，再说。”  
“……”  
“说啊，不说就打屁股。”  
“我说我说……”  
“……老公。”  
“再叫一声。”  
“老公，啊……老公轻点……”  
满室春意，一厅旖旎。  



End file.
